Courage
by kelliejo19
Summary: "Even if you two aren't a couple, it would be lovely to go rescue your dear friend from Effie." I look over that Peeta who is trying hard to act like he is interested in whatever Effie is talking about. He looks like he needs saving. "So what do I say?" I ask and Finnick shrugs. "Ask him to dance." *After Mockingjay*


_A/N: Finnick and Portia are alive for my story because I am still not over their fictional deaths._

* * *

Effie looks like a peacock. I watch her walk around to every guest from behind my wineglass and greet them with a smile that looks like it's going to crack her face. It's almost funny when the people from the seam come in and she scares them when she greets them. It doesn't make it funny, however, because I really do care about Effie and watching her make a fool out of herself doesn't exactly make me happy. I sip my red wine, letting the taste linger in my mouth before swallowing it. This whole party was a stupid idea. Effie insisted Peeta and I needed a homecoming back to our district after being in District 13 for so long. She planned the whole thing herself and even got Haymitch to help which is a miracle in itself. I find him guzzling down his third bottle of alcohol and not too far from him is Johanna who is swirling her straw around in her vodka while one of Effie's Capitol friends talks her ear off. She doesn't even pretend to be interested in what the woman is saying.

I pour myself another glass of wine when I hear a voice ring out behind me. "Aren't you going a little heavy tonight, Everdeen?"

I scowl at Finnick in his sparkling midnight blue suit. It looks absolutely ridiculous, even on him, and I tell him so. He just laughs and reaches for the wine bottle behind me. As he's pouring himself a glass he says, "So are you going to save your boyfriend out there?" He earns another scowl but he smiles when he sees me blush furiously. "He's not my boyfriend, Finnick." He makes a sound that clearly says he doesn't believe me story and then says, "Even if you two aren't a couple, it would be lovely to go rescue your dear friend from Effie." I look over that Peeta who is trying hard to act like he is interested in whatever Effie is talking about. He looks like he needs saving. "So what do I say?" I ask and Finnick shrugs. "Ask him to dance."

I almost drop my drink. Ask Peeta to dance? We haven't spoken in months. How am I supposed to just walk up to him and ask him to dance? "You know what?" I say to Finnick. "I think Peeta is just fine." Finnick laughs. "You're scared."

Yes. "No."

Finnick shakes his head smiling. "I can't believe it. Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, is scared to ask her boyfriend to dance."

"Can't you go bother someone else?" I snap, the blush on my neck crawling up into my cheeks. Finnick smirks and then walks in the direction of his new wife, Annie. I take another sip of my wine and then set it on the table behind me. I watch the couples on the dance floor sway back and forth. Some are careful to keep their distance and others are chest to chest, head on each other's shoulders. The music is jazzy but slow and I find myself closing my eyes and enjoying the way the sounds blend together in a beautiful rhythm. I'm so immersed in the music that I don't notice that I have company until a hand is on my arm. I jolt out of my head and find Peeta Mellark standing there, shy but smiling. "Hi," he says gently. I'm too shocked to anything so all that comes out of my mouth is a sound that sounds like I'm choking. "Are you okay?" He asks, a hint of panic in his voice. I nod and force myself to say, "Hi, Peeta." An awkward moment passes between us and he says, "How have you been?"

Awful. "I'm fine," I lie. "What about you?"

"Fine," he says too quickly and I know it's a lie. The bags under his eyes still show through the makeup Portia expertly put on. He's hasn't been sleeping but I don't comment on it even though a part of me still worries about him. Too long passes in silence and out of the corner of my eye I hear him sigh and watch him run his hands through his hair. Suddenly he turns to me and says,"Katniss, do you want to dance?" I turn to look at him. He's still sweet Peeta with his sweet shy smile and sky blue eyes. He's nervous I'll say no–his shaking hands are giveaway– and I smile at him. "I'd love to dance, Peeta." He looks relieved but he tries not to show it. He takes my arm and leads me out to the dance floor.

The other couples don't even notice us as we awkwardly stand there. Then Peeta's arm tentatively pulls me toward him and then I'm chest to chest with him, my whole body on fire. My hand snakes around the back of his neck and I feel the tips of hair between my fingers. It feels natural, more than natural, to be here with Peeta like this. I missed his closeness and I just I wasn't brave enough to admit it to myself until now. Peeta sighs in my hair. "I've missed you Katniss." I don't know how to respond to that so instead I just bring him closer and bury my face in his neck. Maybe one day I'll have enough courage to tell him that I wake up at night shaking wiring about him or that I watch him bake bread in his kitchen from my bedroom window. I hate that I don't have that courage now. Maybe this enough for right now.

I hear Peeta say something that I don't catch and I ask him to repeat it. "I just said that I'm glad Finnick told me come over here." My eyes widen and I find Finnick with Annie swaying not too far from us. He winks at me when he sees me dancing with Peeta. I blush again but secretly I'm glad. I curl my head into his chest and feel his heart and decide that I'll tell him everything. Not now, not in this moment that is too good for words, but maybe when we're in my kitchen sharing a cup of coffee on a cold rainy day with nothing else to do. Not now but someday. I promise.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Kel _


End file.
